DialogueExportClairHutchins.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportClairHutchins.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE player rents a room 00 A1a Комната на верхнем этаже. Как выйдешь в коридор, последняя дверь справа. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 0010C8C8 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8FF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8FF_1.xwm 05/08/2015 22:21 1431098476 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C8FF_1 0010C8FF_1 N 00 A2a Верхний этаж. Длинный коридор. Последняя дверь справа. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 0010C8C8 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C900 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C900_1.xwm 01/27/2015 02:37 1422301070 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C900_1 0010C900_1 N player doesn't have enough money, under your breathe / Irritated 00 A3a Ох уж мне эти любители халявы... Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 0010C8C8 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C901 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C901_1.xwm 04/17/2014 06:30 1397691032 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C901_1 0010C901_1 N player doesn't have enough money / Irritated 00 A4a Приходи, когда будут деньги. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 0010C8C8 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C902 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C902_1.xwm 06/13/2014 22:56 1402674983 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C902_1 0010C902_1 N player doesn't have enough money / Irritated 00 A5a В таком случае катись отсюда. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 0010C8C8 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C903 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C903_1.xwm 06/13/2014 22:56 1402675004 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C903_1 0010C903_1 N Irritated 00 B1a Player Default: Не интересно. Тогда уходи. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 0010C8C7 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8EC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8EC_1.xwm 06/13/2014 22:57 1402675036 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C8EC_1 0010C8EC_1 N Irritated 00 B2a Player Default: Не интересно. Ну и ладно. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 0010C8C7 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8ED 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8ED_1.xwm 06/13/2014 22:57 1402675046 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C8ED_1 0010C8ED_1 N Irritated 00 B3a Player Default: Не интересно. Тогда ты не по адресу. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 0010C8C7 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8EE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8EE_1.xwm 06/13/2014 22:58 1402675095 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C8EE_1 0010C8EE_1 N to yourself / Irritated 00 B4a Player Default: Не интересно. Просто зевака, значит? Так и запишем... Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 0010C8C7 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8EF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8EF_1.xwm 04/17/2014 05:49 1397688586 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C8EF_1 0010C8EF_1 N 00 X1a Player Default: Подожди, я еще подумаю. Приходи, когда надумаешь. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 0010C8C6 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8E4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8E4_1.xwm 06/13/2014 22:58 1402675111 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C8E4_1 0010C8E4_1 N 00 X2a Player Default: Подожди, я еще подумаю. Ладно, я просто вычеркну тебя из списка ожидающих. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 0010C8C6 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8E5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8E5_1.xwm 06/13/2014 22:58 1402675123 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C8E5_1 0010C8E5_1 N 00 X3a Player Default: Подожди, я еще подумаю. Ясно. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 0010C8C6 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8E6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8E6_1.xwm 04/17/2014 05:51 1397688693 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C8E6_1 0010C8E6_1 N 00 X4a Player Default: Подожди, я еще подумаю. Тебя, наверное, интерьер смущает? Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 0010C8C6 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8E7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8E7_1.xwm 06/13/2014 22:58 1402675135 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C8E7_1 0010C8E7_1 N player asks about the history of the hotel / Irritated 01 Y1a Player Default: Можешь рассказать мне об этом отеле? И почему у всех всегда какие-то вопросы? Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 00075DE2 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00075E2F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\00075E2F_1.xwm 05/08/2015 22:22 1431098532 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075E2F_1 00075E2F_1 N dry humor / Sarcastic 01 Y1b "Рексфорд" раньше был весьма респектабельным отелем. У нас даже останавливались гости, которые не блевали на пол. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 00075DE2 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00075E2F 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\00075E2F_2.xwm 04/23/2014 22:42 1398267761 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075E2F_2 00075E2F_2 N Irritated 01 Y1c Но теперь сюда заглядывают лишь те, кто хочет отлежаться с похмелья или закинуться чем-нибудь из препаратов... Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 00075DE2 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00075E2F 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\00075E2F_3.xwm 04/23/2014 22:44 1398267880 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075E2F_3 00075E2F_3 N Stern 01 Y1d Так тебе еще нужна комната? Clair NPCFClairHutchins Clair: И почему у всех всегда какие-то вопросы? DialogueGoodneighbor 00075DE2 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00075E2F 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\00075E2F_4.xwm 05/08/2015 22:22 1431098552 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075E2F_4 00075E2F_4 N player asks who owns the hotel, you're nostalgic and sad for the glory days / Depressed 01 Y2a Player Default: Кто владелец этого заведения? Мистер Маровски. Какой был человек в свое время! Тогда здесь было просто шикарно: высококачественные препараты, прекрасные клиенты и... ах, вечеринки. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 00075DE2 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8EA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8EA_1.xwm 05/08/2015 22:23 1431098619 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C8EA_1 0010C8EA_1 N Disgust 01 Y2b А теперь он сидит на заднице у себя в кабинете и позорит память своих родителей. Если бы они знали, как низко он пал, они бы в гробах перевернулись. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 00075DE2 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8EA 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8EA_2.xwm 04/17/2014 04:20 1397683237 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C8EA_2 0010C8EA_2 N Stern 01 Y2c Так что давай ты снимешь комнату, пока я не вышла из себя? Clair NPCFClairHutchins Clair: И почему у всех всегда какие-то вопросы? DialogueGoodneighbor 00075DE2 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8EA 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8EA_3.xwm 04/17/2014 04:21 1397683273 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C8EA_3 0010C8EA_3 N player asks what you can tell him about Marowski / Irritated 01 Y3a Player Default: Расскажи мне об этом Маровски. Зачем? Он безнадежен. Другие авторитеты застукали его со спущенными штанами, и теперь у него ничего не осталось, кроме этого паршивого отеля. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 00075DE2 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8EB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8EB_1.xwm 05/08/2015 22:24 1431098687 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C8EB_1 0010C8EB_1 N Tired 01 Y3b Так уж все устроено в Добрососедстве. Сильные помыкают остальными, пока не найдется кто-нибудь посильнее и не скинет их с вершины. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 00075DE2 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8EB 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8EB_2.xwm 04/17/2014 06:31 1397691096 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C8EB_2 0010C8EB_2 N Stern 01 Y3c Так ты будешь брать комнату или нет? Clair NPCFClairHutchins Clair: И почему у всех всегда какие-то вопросы? DialogueGoodneighbor 00075DE2 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8EB 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8EB_3.xwm 04/17/2014 04:27 1397683629 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C8EB_3 0010C8EB_3 N player asks you about yourself / Tired 01 Y4a Player Default: Расскажи о себе, Клэр. Я проработала в этом отеле больше сорока лет - и совсем не так представляла себе жизнь на пенсии. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 00075DE2 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0011595A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0011595A_1.xwm 05/08/2015 22:26 1431098780 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0011595A_1 0011595A_1 N Stern 01 Y4b Ты так и будешь лезть ко мне с расспросами или все-таки снимешь комнату? Clair NPCFClairHutchins Clair: И почему у всех всегда какие-то вопросы? DialogueGoodneighbor 00075DE2 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0011595A 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0011595A_2.xwm 04/30/2014 01:20 1398795624 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0011595A_2 0011595A_2 N -1 A Твоя комната - на верхнем этаже. Последняя дверь справа в длинном коридоре. NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 FFFFFFFF ClairHutchinsPlayerRentedGroup FormID 000C44D8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\000C44D8_1.xwm 01/27/2015 02:38 1422301095 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__000C44D8_1 000C44D8_1 N player just recently rented a room in the hotel -1 A Приятного отдыха. NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 FFFFFFFF ClairHutchinsPlayerRentedGroup FormID 0010C90F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C90F_1.xwm 04/17/2014 05:41 1397688096 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C90F_1 0010C90F_1 N player just recently rented a room in the hotel -1 A Не нравится комната? Два слова: "плевать" и "мне". NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 FFFFFFFF ClairHutchinsPlayerRentedGroup FormID 0010C910 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C910_1.xwm 04/17/2014 05:44 1397688244 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C910_1 0010C910_1 N player just recently rented a room in the hotel -1 A Не мешай другим постояльцам. NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 FFFFFFFF ClairHutchinsPlayerRentedGroup FormID 0010C911 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C911_1.xwm 04/17/2014 05:44 1397688264 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C911_1 0010C911_1 N player just recently rented a room in the hotel -1 A В случае похищения или вооруженного ограбления денег за комнату не возвращаем. NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 FFFFFFFF ClairHutchinsPlayerRentedGroup FormID 0010C912 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C912_1.xwm 04/17/2014 05:45 1397688306 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__0010C912_1 0010C912_1 N player walks into your hotel for the first time / Stern -1 A Давай сразу перейдем к делу. У нас есть комнаты. Точнее, одна комната. Деньги вперед. NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF ClairHutchinsRentRoomGroup FormID 00020D8C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\00020D8C_1.xwm 05/08/2015 22:19 1431098381 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__00020D8C_1 00020D8C_1 N player walks into your hotel looking for a room -1 A Только вот не надо выжимать из меня слезу. Это отель, а не дом призрения, постояльцы должны платить за ночлег. Никаких скидок. Никаких исключений. NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF ClairHutchinsRentRoomGroup FormID 00020D8D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\00020D8D_1.xwm 05/08/2015 22:20 1431098415 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__00020D8D_1 00020D8D_1 N stern, organized -1 A А, это ты. Сегодня ночуешь у нас? Арендодатель не гарантирует уединения, безопасности и сохранности имущества. NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF ClairHutchinsRentRoomGroup FormID 00024ADF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\00024ADF_1.xwm 01/27/2015 01:36 1422297391 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__00024ADF_1 00024ADF_1 N stern, organized -1 A Тебе нужна комната? NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF ClairHutchinsRentRoomGroup FormID 00024AE0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\00024AE0_1.xwm 01/27/2015 01:36 1422297409 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__00024AE0_1 00024AE0_1 N stern, organized -1 A Опять ты! Сегодня остановишься у нас? NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 00000 ClairGreetScene FFFFFFFF ClairHutchinsRentRoomGroup FormID 00024AE1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\00024AE1_1.xwm 01/27/2015 01:38 1422297486 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__00024AE1_1 00024AE1_1 N Я что, неясно выразилась? NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 0008511C FFFFFFFF ClairHutchins GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00085140 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\00085140_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueGoodneighbor__00085140_1 00085140_1 N Что-то не так? NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 0008511C FFFFFFFF ClairHutchins GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00085141 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\00085141_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueGoodneighbor__00085141_1 00085141_1 N Да? Ты что-то хочешь сказать? NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighbor 0008511C FFFFFFFF ClairHutchins GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00085142 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\00085142_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueGoodneighbor__00085142_1 00085142_1 N referring to Fred Allen, the person you're talking to, you think he's incompetent / Irritated 01 A1a Fred: Эй, Клэр? Ты же работала с боссом в его лучшие времена? Как это было? Тогда мне хотя бы не приходилось возиться с идиотами. Clair NPCFClairHutchins Fred: Воистину снежная королева! Клэр, давай понежнее. Я же просто спросил. ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair04Marowski 0010C8B6 00000 ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair04MarowskiScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8D2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8D2_1.xwm 05/08/2015 22:09 1431097768 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0010C8D2_1 0010C8D2_1 N Stern 03 A1a Fred: Воистину снежная королева! Клэр, давай понежнее. Я же просто спросил. Фред. Наш отель когда-то был центром всего района. Но это уже в прошлом. Clair NPCFClairHutchins ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair04Marowski 0010C8B4 00000 ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair04MarowskiScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8E1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8E1_1.xwm 04/17/2014 06:16 1397690193 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0010C8E1_1 0010C8E1_1 N Stern 03 A1b И какая связь между этими воспоминаниями и твоим "давай понежнее"? Clair NPCFClairHutchins Fred: А, ну да... Тут ты права. Извини. ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair04Marowski 0010C8B4 00000 ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair04MarowskiScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8E1 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8E1_2.xwm 04/17/2014 06:16 1397690199 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0010C8E1_2 0010C8E1_2 N talking to Fred Allen, the two of you both work for Marowski / Stern 00 A1a Нам придется снова поговорить о твоем поведении с мистером Маровски. Clair NPCFClairHutchins Fred: Что? Да ладно, Клэр! Что я на этот раз сделал? ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair03Marowski 0010C8BC 00000 ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair03MarowskiScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8D8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8D8_1.xwm 05/08/2015 22:11 1431097880 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0010C8D8_1 0010C8D8_1 N Stern 02 A1a Fred: Что? Да ладно, Клэр! Что я на этот раз сделал? Вот именно, что ничего. А твоя задача - сидеть в лабе и варить препараты. Clair NPCFClairHutchins Fred: Здесь воздух чище. Кроме того, разве ты не скучаешь по моей улыбке? ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair03Marowski 0010C8BA 00000 ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair03MarowskiScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8FC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8FC_1.xwm 04/17/2014 06:14 1397690084 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0010C8FC_1 0010C8FC_1 N Stern 04 A1a Fred: Здесь воздух чище. Кроме того, разве ты не скучаешь по моей улыбке? Нет. Это не так. Clair NPCFClairHutchins ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair03Marowski 0010C8B8 00000 ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair03MarowskiScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8D7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8D7_1.xwm 04/17/2014 06:15 1397690104 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0010C8D7_1 0010C8D7_1 N you and Fred both work in a hotel. Fred cooks chems in the basement, and you detest him / Stern 01 A1a Фред? Ты так и будешь целый день шататься по холлу - или все-таки спустишься и поработаешь? Clair NPCFClairHutchins Fred: Готовность прийти на помощь клиентам - это тоже работа. Клэр, приготовить препараты - это еще не все. ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair01_Intro 0010C8C5 00000 ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClairScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8DC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8DC_1.xwm 05/08/2015 22:13 1431098029 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0010C8DC_1 0010C8DC_1 N Stern 03 A1a Fred: Готовность прийти на помощь клиентам - это тоже работа. Клэр, приготовить препараты - это еще не все. Пробовать их - тем более не работа. Перестань наконец их принимать и сосредоточься на своих обязанностях. Clair NPCFClairHutchins Fred: Чего? А на хрена тогда их варить, если самому попробовать нельзя? ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair01_Intro 0010C8C3 00000 ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClairScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8CD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8CD_1.xwm 04/17/2014 06:09 1397689780 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0010C8CD_1 0010C8CD_1 N sarcastic / Stern 05 A1a Fred: Чего? А на хрена тогда их варить, если самому попробовать нельзя? Это моя ошибка. Clair NPCFClairHutchins ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair01_Intro 0010C8C1 00000 ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClairScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8DA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8DA_1.xwm 04/17/2014 06:10 1397689802 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0010C8DA_1 0010C8DA_1 N Stern 01 A1a Fred: Клэр... Клээээр? Я же знаю, хоть у тебя и ледяной вид, но на самом деле ты меня любишь. Нет. Это не так. Clair NPCFClairHutchins Fred: Да нет же, любишь. Ведь в этот отель люди приходят только из-за меня. Улыбнись мне хотя бы. ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair02 0010C8BF 00000 ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair02Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8E8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8E8_1.xwm 04/17/2014 06:11 1397689879 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0010C8E8_1 0010C8E8_1 N Stern 03 A1a Fred: Да нет же, любишь. Ведь в этот отель люди приходят только из-за меня. Улыбнись мне хотя бы. Люди приходят сюда, потому что они наркоманы, отбросы общества. Когда-то здесь был дворец, а сейчас здесь всего лишь ты. Подумай об этом. Clair NPCFClairHutchins ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair02 0010C8BD 00000 ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair02Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010C8D5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\0010C8D5_1.xwm 04/17/2014 06:11 1397689906 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0010C8D5_1 0010C8D5_1 N Mildly annoyed. There's a strange robot next to Stanley / Puzzled 03 A1a Руфус, что это за хреновина? Clair NPCFClairHutchins Rufus: Это тот агрегат, про который я тебе говорил. DialogueGoodneighborRufus 00183E7E 00000 DialogueGoodneighborRufusBuddyArrival FFFFFFFF FormID 00183E83 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\00183E83_1.xwm 05/08/2015 22:17 1431098238 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighborRufus__00183E83_1 00183E83_1 N sigh at the beginning, allowing Stanley to set up his robot in the hotel / Stern 07 A1a DrinkingBuddy: Моя задача - развлекать пользователей и подавать прохладительные напитки. Ладно, только убери его с прохода и поставь у барной стойки. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DrinkingBuddy: Приступаю к стандартным процедурам. DialogueGoodneighborRufus 00183E7A 00000 DialogueGoodneighborRufusBuddyArrival FFFFFFFF FormID 00183E84 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\00183E84_1.xwm 05/08/2015 22:17 1431098274 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighborRufus__00183E84_1 00183E84_1 N player says he has a robot he needs to deliver to someone in the hotel / Stern 00 A1a PlayerVoiceFemale01: Мне попался робот, которого должны были доставить сюда. Не знаете, для кого он предназначался? С роботами - это к Руфусу. Либо снимай комнату, либо топай отсюда. Clair NPCFClairHutchins DialogueGoodneighborRufus 00183E77 00000 DialogueGoodneighborRufusDeliveryClair FFFFFFFF FormID 00183E80 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFClairHutchins\00183E80_1.xwm 05/08/2015 22:18 1431098316 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighborRufus__00183E80_1 00183E80_1 N en:ClairHutchins.txt ClairHutchins